Project Summary: We propose in this SBIR effort to develop a mobile platform based, low-cost, yet highly accurate 3D scanner for audiologists or dispensers to quickly capture ear structure and locally optimize custom-fit hearing aid shell design through rapid prototyping. Hearing loss is the third most prevalent chronic health condition facing seniors. Untreated hearing loss has been shown to lead to physical, social, emotional, and psychological problems. Unfortunately, fewer than 20 percent of those with hearing loss who require intervention and treatment seek help for their condition. Reasons for this grim situation are expensive hearing aid cost, ineffective hearing aid shell fitting optimization process, and inadequate centers or offices especially in poor and underserved communities. These have in fact generated significant barriers in affordability, adoption, and accessibility for hearing aid sufferers. The proposed solution will have the following impact and significance: effectively reduce hearing aid cost through a mobile 3D imaging framework; significantly improve ear shell fitting outcome through localized shell optimization and rapid prototyping; provide more accessible care facilities and better educational influence; and make web based direct customer purchase of custom-fit hearing aid a reality. Hearing loss is a public health issue and is among the leading public health concerns especially for the increasing aging population. Approximately 17 percent of American adults, or 36 million people, report some degree of hearing loss. Among American adults 20 and older, hearing loss is expected to increase from 44 million in 2020 (15 percent of adults) to 73.5 million by 2060 (23 percent of adults).The increase will be greatest among older adults, according to the researchers from Johns Hopkins Medicine in Baltimore. In 2020, 55 percent of all adults with hearing loss will be 70 or older. In 2060, that rate will jump to 67 percent. Before seeking a hearing aid, most hearing aid users had lived with hearing loss for more than 10 years and their impairment had progressed to moderate-to-severe levels. Undoubtedly, the development of a low cost and ubiquitous mobile platform based hearing aid shell optimization and rapid prototyping method will significantly lower the barriers for the much needed care.